anniversaire ? non ! révélations !
by Akyra76
Summary: tout commençait par un banal anniversaire mais fini par une akumatisation dangereuse!
Chat Noir courrait de toit en toit comme à chaque patrouille. Sa Lady avait un événement personnel et n'avait pas pu venir. Il avait du refuser l'invitation à l'anniversaire de Marinette à cause de son père. Mais...il pouvait peu-être y aller en tant que Chat Noir? Il n'hésitât pas et se dirigea vers la terrasse de la jeune fille. Il l'observa par la fenêtre avant d'entrer. Nino, Alya et Marinette parlaient joyeusement. Mais une petite lueur restait dans le regard de la jeune fille, une lueur triste. Il toqua alors à la fenêtre.

-Oh Marinette ! Regarde ! Un invité surprise !

Nino montrait le félin du doigt. Marinette afficha une mine surprise pendant qu'Alya se précipitait sur son téléphone. Notre adorable chaton fit un petit coucou à la jeune demoiselle. Nino se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et fit entrer le chat.

-Bonjour ! C'est Adrien qui m'envoie Il était vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir.

-C'est gentil de sa part, mais tu n'as pas une partenaire à rejoindre ?

-Elle est occupée...Elle m'a laissé travailler seul...

-Mon pauvre chaton! Allez! Viens avec nous! Après tout...tu es le cadeau d'Adrien !

Marinette ria et pris la main du chat pour l'emmener près de la table et le fit s'asseoir.

-Chat Noir ! Tu m'accordera une interview après ?

-Désolé ! Mais ce soir je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma princesse !

Sur ces mots notre chat enlaça Marinette, provocant les rires des trois amis et un sourire taquin du chat.

-Rien que ça chaton ! Serait-tu en manque d'affection ?

-C'est exactement ça ma princesse ! Et puis...aujourd'hui, c'est toi la reine !

Marinette sourit. Décidément ! Son partenaire était vraiment adorable, du moins à sa façon.

-Chat Noir ! Et ton cadeau ? Demanda Nino

-Je le donnerais plus tard ! En même temps que les vôtres !

-Allez, coupa Marinette, allons manger ! Heureusement que j'en ai fait en trop !

-Tu as tout fait ?

-Bien sur ! Pour qui tu me prend chaton ?

Les yeux du chat brillaient.

-J'ai hâte de goûter en tout cas !

Marinette sourit et fila en cuisine ramenant tout un tas de friand et d'assiettes diverse et variés.

-Et voilà !

-Tout ça?! _**S'exclamèrent les trois invités**_

-En plus ça sent bon !

-Oublie les blagues tu veux chaton ?

-A tes ordres ma princesse ! Rigola le félin.

Marinette rigola et s'assit parmi eux. Elle invita alors ses camarades à se servir. Le félin regardait avec envie toute ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Serre-toi chat ! Tu veux des sushi ?

-Pourquoi pas ! J'ai jamais gouté !

Marinette cacha sa surprise et lui en servi.

-Du saumon ! Génial ! J'adore !

Il dévora les sushis, découvrant ainsi un nouveau plat.

-C'est vraiment délicieux Princesse !

-Totalement d'accord ! 'exclamèrent Alya et Nino.

La soirée se déroula plutôt bien. Marinette s'amusait et souriait. Chat était ravi de la voir ainsi. Nino et Alya repartirent enfin, main dans la main.

-De vrai amoureux tout les deux !

-Ils sont fait l'un pur l'autre...

Les deux héros e regardèrent en souriant tendrement avant de se quitter du regard en rougissant.

-Bien...Je pense que je vais y aller !

-Tu as une patrouille a finir n'est-ce pas?

-C'est ça !

Le chat souriait

-Mais avant je te dois un cadeau...

Il retira un pendentif surmonté d'une lune incrusté de saphirs.

-Pour aller avec tes jolis yeux...

Sur ces mots, il déposa un doux baiser volatile sur ses lèvres.

-Joyeux anniversaire princesse...

Il plongea dans le vide et disparu dans la nuit, laissant une Marinette rouge et perdue , pensant à un blond qui, pour une fois, n'était pas le beau Adrien. Le chat arriva chez lui et redevins le simple mortel que tout le monde connaissait

-Mais qu'ai-je fais ?

Il réfléchit longuement avant de rejoindre les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain Marinette fut étrangement à l'heure. Alya lui sauta au cou.

-Alors ? Avec Chat Noir ? Il t'a donné son cadeau ?

-Ah ! Eh oui...

Elle lui montra le collier.

-Wouah ! Il est trop beau ! Je peux le mettre sur mn blog ?

-Sûrement pas ! C'est un cadeau Alya...Pas un trophée

-Je comprends ! Je ne te forcerais pas...C'est trop mignon en tout cas !

-Oui...

Marinette rougis. Adrien venait d'arriver ! Il avait tout entendu et il se sentait étrangement léger quand la jeune fille avait pris sa défense.

-Bonjour Marinette ! Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir... Je le voulais vraiment tu sais !

-Ce..ce..ce..ce ne rien être Adrien ! AhAhAh !

Elle rougissait à vu d'œil et s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Le blond trouva cela adorable, mais il préférait largement la manière dont elle parlait à Chat Noir. Adrien lâcha un rire cristallin.

-Tu es adorable Marinette !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et reparti voir Nino, son meilleur ami.

-...Il s'est passé quoi là ?

-...Aucune idée Alya...

La sonnerie retentit et chacun rejoignit sa place pour que le cours commence enfin.

Chloé arriva cinq minutes après le début du cours.

-Qu'elle plaie ! Ma limousine à été bloquée dans la rue marchande ! Ces foutus paysans prennent trop de place ! On a du défoncer au moins trois étales ! Ma voiture est toute ale et toute rayée !

Une silence accueillit sa déclaration.

-Mais... enfin...Mademoiselle Chloé ! Comment pouvez dire ceci ?!

-Dire quoi ? Que ces manants ne servent qu'à gêner ? Ils sont une honte pour notre société et devrait s'écarter sur mon passage.

-Ne parle pas comme ça ! Tu n'est pas le centre d monde !

Marinette s'était levée, scandalisée. Elle ne l'avait pas supporté.

-T'as un problème espèce de tâche ?

-Oui!C'est toi mon problème ! Qu'es-ce que tu as contre les gens qui gagnent leur vie?! On est pas tous nés avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche !

-Vu tes fringues ringards et bon marché, on est d'accord là-dessus !

Soudain, un élève tapa sur la table.

-Tu dépasse les bornes Chloé ! Tu ne nous est pas supérieure ! On est tous égaux ! Alors tu vas arrêter ! Tu es méprisante et méprisable a te penser au-dessus des autres !

Chloé, Marintte et toute la classe regardait Adrien. Il en avait marre de l'attitude de la blonde. Marinette sourit un peu. Chloé, médusée, quitta la salle, furieuse.

-Merci Adrien...Tu as très bien parlé...Je vais aller voir le proviseur...Vous êtes libéré pour la journée...En revanche vous me ferez une rédaction sur « Comment percevez-vous la liberté »

La professeur sortie de la salle et se dirigea vers le bureau du principal. Les élèves se dispersèrent.

-Adrien ? Merci...C'était courageux...

-Tu m'en as donné le courage Marinette...Merci à toi...

Adrien lui fit un grand sourire. La jeune fille se sentit fondre et elle rougis.

-Oh..

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer...Je peux venir faire ma rédaction chez l'un d'entre vous ?

-Je pensais sortir moi ! Sérieux vieux ! Tu veux vraiment faire ce devoir ?

Nino semblait scandalisé. Alya pris les devant.

-On a qu'à aller chez Marinette ! On aura le goûter en prime !

-Alya ! Mon père n'est pas là ! Et je ne veux pas inquiéter ma mère, tu sais qu'elle en fait toujours trop quand tu viens !

Mais déjà Alya ne l'écoutait plus. Traînant Nino derrière elle.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix !

Adrien rigola et entraîna Marinette à la suite de leurs amis. La jeune fille rougis et suivit le jeune blond. Quand ils arrivèrent à la boulangerie, ils virent que tout était fermé. Tout d'abord Marinette ne compris pas, puis, elle se souvint. Son père était parti vendre au marché. Elle parti en courant, surprenant ses trois amis. Ils se regardèrent avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Marinette arriva, les poumons en feu, la gorge la brûlant à chaque inspiration. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu un ambulancier rangeant son matériel. Elle se précipita sur lui.

-S'il vous plait ! Y a-t-il des blessés ? Je cherche mon père !

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'un boulanger et sa femme ainsi que plusieurs civils sont plutôt gravement touchés...Le monde de Marinette s'effondra d'un coup. Elle ne pensait plus. Adrien arriva près d'elle, elle se retrouva serrée contre son torse chaud et ses bras forts l'entourèrent.

-Ça va aller...On va les voir...Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien...

Elle pleura sur son épaule longtemps. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras, telle une princesse, avant de se mettre en route pour l'hôpital. Il demanda le numéro de chambre du couple avant de s'y diriger. Marinette ne bougeait plus. Elle pleurait...Un papillon noir se posa sur son miraculous. Et la...tout devint noir.

Lorsque Adrien émergea, il était dans sa chambre. Il avait un bandage autour du bras. Plagg n'était plus à ses côtés, ni sa bague. Il n'était n'était plus Chat Noir...Et sa Lady, comme il venait de le découvrir à la télé avait été akumatisée.

Adrien avait couru la où les infos le guidait, vers sa Lady, sa Princesse. Il la troua devant la mairie. Il ne fit rien, écouta les cris vengeur de la coccinelle.

« SORS DE LA ! ASSUME TES ACTES CHLOE ! TU AS ENVOYE PLUS DE SEPT PERSONNES A L'HOPITAL ! SEPT ! DONT MES PARENTS ! ALORS ASSUME ! PREND TES RESPONSABILITES ! »

Le maire sortit.

-Mais enfin ! Ladybug ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?

-Il me prend que votre fille a volontairement renversé des citoyens ! Je demande à ce qu'elle soit punie !

-Ma fille ne conduit pas, voyons !

-Pourtant elle s'est vantée d'avoir renversée des gens qu'elle trouvait inférieur à elle !

-Je vais renvoyer le chauffeur si ça vous fait plaisir mais...

Ladybug n'en supportât pas plus. Elle lança son yo-yo. Il fut dévié et ce figea dans le mur.

-Ne fais pas ça Ladybug...

Adrien l'avait prise dans ses bras.

-Je t'en pris, ce n'est pas toi ça...

-Adrien...

Ladybug le reconnaissait! Il en aurait sauté de joie s'il ne tentait pas de sauver des vies...

-Je suis désolé...Ta blessure au bras...C'est moi qui te l'ai faite...

-Oui, mais tu m'as soigné alors peut m'importe...Viens avec moi... S'il te plaît...Je ne veux pas que tu blesse des gens...Je t'aime comme tu es … Gentille, courageuse et juste...Elle mérite une punition...Mais à son père de la punir...Où à la police...Toi ta place est auprès des tiens...

Il caressa tendrement sa joue, elle le regarda incertaine avant de s'effondrer de nouveau. Il porta sa princesse hors de vue. Le papillon redevenu blanc sorti de sa poitrine. Adrien fut surpris ne sachant que faire, il resta à ses côtés. Sa Lady redevint celle qu'elle était...Une simple mortelle … Marinette...Sa courageuse Lady était la timide Marinette. La mignonne Marinette était la belle Ladybug...Il trouvait cela tellement évident maintenant qu'il y pensait...Il retourna à l'hôpital, il posa sa Princesse sur le lit de sa mère.

-Bonjour Adrien...Merci de me ramener ma fille.

-Ce n'est rien madame. Elle est très courageuse vous avez...Vraiment...

-Tu l'es aussi...Je te la confie, jeune chat...

Elle lui sourit et se recoucha serrant doucement son enfant dans ses bras. Adrien sorti puis se rendit compte de sens des paroles de la mère de son amie. Elle savait. Et elle lui confiait sa fille. Lui, Chat Noir, avait, limite la bénédiction de la mère de Ladybug. Il sautillait de bonheur. Il était tellement heureux en cet instant ! Encore fallait-il que sa Lady tombe amoureuse, et d'Adrien et de Chat Noir... C'était pas gagné.

Le lendemain Marinette ne vint pas en cours. Elle ne vint pas de toute la semaine d'ailleurs. Elle s'occupait de ses parents et de la boulangerie en même temps. Alya proposa alors :

-Allons l'aider ! De toute façon les cours ne sont pas intéressant puis ont les as déjà faits !

-C'est vrai que le remplaçant ne vaut rien. Renchérit Nino

Adrien était pensif , il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses amis.

-C'est décidé!On y va ! Tu viens Adrien ?

Ils se levèrent.

-Je veux bien mais... on va où déjà ?

-Chez Marinette ! Tu écoute des fois ?

-Désolé Alya...Je pensais à tout ce qui s'est passé...

Soudain Alya se stoppa, les mains sur les hanches.

-Bon ! Tu craques pour laquelle ? Ladybug ou Marinette ?

Adrien passa au rouge pivoine. Nino ne compris pas.

-Ladybug ? Mais, elle est avec Chat Noir ! C'est évident !

-Lui est amoureux d'elle mais pas elle, chéri ! Ça se voit qu'il lui plaît, pourtant...Elle aime peut-être déjà quelqu'un dans la vie quotidienne...Elle pense peut-être que c'est une trahison !

-Ça pourrait tout expliquer !

Pendant que le couple parlait et réfléchissait à milles théories, Adrien sentait son visage se décomposé et son cœur se fendre. Marinette ? Amoureuse ? Mais de qui ? Nathaniel ? Nino ? Kim ? Il sentait son cœur se briser. Il s'éloigna de ses amis et alla se perdre dans les rues sombres de Paries. Elle était amoureuse... C'était évident...Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Chat Noir n'avait aucune chance...Sûrement que lui non plus. Un papillon frappa son miraculous. Un éclair de lumière illumina Paris. Adrien avait disparut. Seul restait un chat plus tout à fait noir. Chat Noir était devenu Chat Blanc. Et il était déterminé à conquérir sa belle. De grès ou de force.

Marinette se réveilla. Elle était dans sa chambre, attachée.

-Mais qu'es-ce que je fais là...Ouch ! Ma tête...

-Chat Noir ?

Marinette tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

-T'es...Tout blanc...

-Tu n'aime pas ma nouvelle couleur ?

-Pas trop...Je préfère en noir...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Ne pleure pas pas...

Il caressa doucement sa joue.

-Viens...Je t'emmène faire un tour dans Paris...

Il la pris tendrement dans ses bras et partit sur les toits de Paris, sa belle accrochée à son cou. Il s'arrêta en haut d'un immeuble et déposa sa veste blanche sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui frissonnait.

-Tu aimes quelqu'un, Princesse ?

-...Oui...

-Qui ?

-Un garçon de ma classe !...Il est gentil...

-Qu'es-ce que tu aime chez lui... ?

-Il a cette façon de toujours être gentil...Même avec des gens détestables...Mais...Il ne m'aime pas...

-Alors pourquoi tu ne cède pas à mes avances, ma Lady ?

Marinette se figea. Il savait. Elle lui devait la vérité.

-Parce que j'avais peur que Marinette te déçoive...La tache, la maladroite Marinette serait la parfait Ladybug ? Tu m'aurais crue ? Tu n'aurais pas été déçu ? J'avais peur...Et puis je voulais au moins dire à Adrien que je l'aime...

-Adrien ? C'est Adrien Agreste que tu aime?!

Chat Noir était choqué, il était son propre rival ! Quel imbécile ! Il l'avait encore fait pleurer.

-Princesse ? Ne pleure pas...Je...Je pense que...

Il essuya ses larmes

-Je pense que tu es merveilleuse...Alors vas-y...Fonce...Déclare-toi...

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et lui rendit Tikki.

-Tiens...Il est dans ma bague...Vas-y...

-Mais Chat...Tikki ! Transforme-moi !

-Ce n'est pas grave...Tu n'auras qu'à me le rappeller...

-Merci Chat...

Elle brisa sa bague, récupéra l'akuma et répara le miraculous. Mais...A aucun moment elle ne se retourna pour voir son partenaire.

-Plagg...Transforme-moi...

Deux bras vinrent enlacer la jeune fille.

-Merci Marinette, mais...Je n'ai rien oublié...

La coccinelle beuga

-Que..Que..Que...Quoi ?!

-Tu ne veux pas savoir mon identité ? Je suis sûr que tu serais heureuse...

-Chat ! Non !

-Marinette...Ne me repousse pas...

Il se mit soudain à pleuvoir.

-Désolé...Je n'ai pas de parapluie à t'offrir aujourd'hui...Juste ma veste...

Marinette rougis. Elle se retourna et regarda le chat droit dans les yeux.

-Que...Comment... ?

Ils se dé-transformèrent à l'unisson alors que les lèvres du chat capturèrent celle de la coccinelle. Marinette ouvrit les yeux, stupéfaite. C'était pourtant évident...Elle répondis doucement au baiser.

-Alors ? Tu vas te déclarer ?

-Je pense oui … Tes conseils me semblent judicieux...Adrien ?

-Oui ma belle ?

-Je t'aime !

-Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi Marinette...Je t'aime.

Elle l'embrasa encore. La pluie conclu notre histoire ici ! Comme quoi...Un parapluie peut faire naître bien des choses chez quelqu'un...

THE END !

(Oui ça a été très sportif de tout réécrire, j'ai les doigts en compote x) Mais voilà ton histoire est réécrite, j'ai pu de temps en temps modifier des mots car ils se répétait et corriger tes petites fautes d'orthographes, mais c'était cool :) )


End file.
